(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Data processing apparatuses have widely become popular in various fields, and in particular, an image processing apparatus that is configured to perform processing on image data is a specific example of such data processing apparatuses. In the related art, some techniques that are related to data processing apparatuses and image processing apparatuses have been proposed.